Plastic Bags and Paper Hearts
by Sapphire Wulf
Summary: [yaoi] all i can say is Valentines day. sasunaru, gaalee, shikakiba, kakairu. dont like dont read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Warning; Shonenai if you don't like yaoi leave now or forever hold your peace! Also, some people might be a little OOC so cope with me. Thanks!**

Plastic Bags and Paper Hearts 

Valentines Day. A day dreaded by most, hated by some and loved by few. The day that girls go crazy over, hoping that they would finally win over their crush's heart. A day of gifts; of flowers, chocolates, plastic bags and paper hearts. That day was tomorrow.

Sakura was walking around to different shops buying gifts for everyone. As she passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop she looked in through the window to see what Ino was up to, and stopped dead in her tracks.

There were several boys in there looking at flowers. There was Lee, but that was normal, and several other boys from around that village. But the ones that caught her attention the most were Kakashi, Kiba, and (amazingly enough) Sasuke.

Sakura gaped. She walked in and went over to Ino. "Who do you think they're buying for?" she whispered, indicating the three guys.

"I don't know," she replied, "but I'm betting that Kiba is buying for Hinata."

"Nope," Sakura said, shaking her head, "her and Shino are going out."

"Really?" Ino asked, "then who is it?"

"Don't know," Sakura replied, "but ten bucks says Kakashi Sensei is buying for Kurenai Sensei."

"Uh-uh," Ino shook her head, "Asuma Sensei was just in here, said her wanted something for his fiancée. And Hinata told me that Kurenai was going out with Asuma."

"Wow," Sakura said, "what about Anko?"

"No," Ino said, "Actually, he's most likely to buy flowers for his book." Sakura and Ino had a good laugh at that. Then it was serious again.

"What about Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure, it could be any body," Sakura said hopefully, "but then again, he's never shown any interest in _any_ girl."

"True," agreed Ino, "but who could it be? It's got to be some one, and I just can't help hoping its me!"

"I know!" Sakura exclaimed. Just then Lee came up and bought a bouquet of deep red roses, and ran out of the store quickly. "He sure is in a hurry," Sakura commented.

"He's got a mission in a little while," Ino explained, "he has to go all the way to Suna before tomorrow." Then Kiba came up to buy some flowers.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Sakura whispered to him.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" he asked, not expecting the question, "these are for… my … my mom! Yeah! She's not feeling well."

"Okay," Sakura said, unconvinced. Then Kiba left. Sakura turned back to Ino. "Apparently Tsume is sick," she said sarcastically. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Actually Tsume is quite healthy," came a lazy voice. Sakura turned around to see Kakashi behind her holding a bunch of seemingly random flowers. He bought his flowers and left. Sakura turned to Ino once more.

"Do you think?" she started.

"Any thing's possible on Valentines Day," Ino said.

"Yeah, you're right," Sakura agreed, "hey I have to go, I'll see you later." But before she left, she saw Sasuke buy twelve white roses.

"Bye," Ino said as Sakura left the shop.

Meanwhile, in a store not too far from there, Naruto was trying to decide between a black choker with a red stone set in it or a black choker with a blue stone set in it. With great effort he chose and bought the one with the blue stone. He left the store with a huge smile on his face, carrying the choker in a bag, his coin purse completely empty.

On his way home, he passed Shikamaru. Said chuunin appeared to be deep in thought about something so Naruto left the genius to think. Continuing on his trek home, he noticed a green blur and knew it was Lee on his way to Suna. Naruto smiled and continued home.

The Next Day:

Sasuke woke up extremely early so he could traverse the streets with out being mobbed by fan girls. He silently walked to an apartment complex. Stopping at one of the doors, he set the bouquet of twelve white roses on the floor in front of it. Then her rang the doorbell and promptly left before the door could be opened.

Meanwhile, Naruto woke up to his doorbell ringing. He got out of bed grumbling and rubbing his eyes. He went to the door and opened it expecting to see Sakura since she gave every one a valentine on Valentine's Day. But no one was there. He looked around and noticed a bouquet of white roses lying on the floor in front of his door. Curious, he bent down and picked them up, careful incase it was some kind of trick. The roses were wrapped in dark navy blue tissue paper and tied with an orange ribbon, there were twelve of them. Naruto smiled and took the roses inside and put them in a vase.

"I might as well stay up," Naruto said to him self as he filled the vase with water. He then went to the kitchen and made him self some instant ramen. He sat down at his table with the bowl in front of him and contemplated his plan for the day as he ate. When he was finished, he stood and put his bowl in the sink. He went back into his room, grabbed a towel, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When he got out of the shower he dressed in black jeans, a dark blue tank top, and black sandals. He then sat down in his living room and took out the black velvet box that contained the black choker he had bout the previous day. He also pulled out some orange wrapping paper, tape, blue ribbon, and scissors. He proceeded to wrap the present with expert care. After he tired the ribbon on he slipped a note under it and curled the ends of the ribbon.

Before he left, he grabbed his headband and tied it around his forehead, going over his plan in his head again. As he walked out the door he made sure to lock it and then he followed the road to a certain rather large house a little ways away. When he arrived he his in a tree that gave him a perfect view of the front porch. Setting the gift on his lap he sat down on the branch and prepared to wait.

Later that day, and about half way across town, a silver haired ninja stood outside an apartment, leaning against the wall, dressed in his normal clothes, minus the vest, gloves, mask, headband, and bandages and wearing normal black jeans. In his hand he held the flowers he had bought the day before. Sighing, Kakashi reached over to the door on his right and knocked a few times.

After a few moments, in which Kakashi contemplated leaving, the door was opened by a man with his brown hair pulled up into a hair tie. "Kakashi," Iruka said surprised. Then he saw what Kakashi held. "Come inside," he smiled slightly at the taller man as he stood up from his leaning position and entered the house.

"Thank you," Kakashi said. Then Iruka followed him inside and shut the door behind him.

Only a few blocks from there, Shikamaru sat on a rooftop, watching the clouds as the floated slowly by. Shikamaru laid down and closed his eyes to think again. After a few minutes Shikamaru heard some one come up the steps to the roof, but he stayed where he was, thinking it might be Choji. Suddenly, something landed on his chest. It wasn't heavy and it smelled kind of sweet. Shikamaru opened his eyes. Sitting on his chest was a bouquet of flowers. A few feet away, Kiba stood looking away.

"Kiba," Shikamaru started. Kiba closed his eyes waiting for something to happen. Shikamaru stood up from where he had been laying. He walked over to Kiba and grabbed his hand, smiling, "you're not that troublesome." He said. Kiba smiled, as they went back down stairs.

Meanwhile, miles away in Suna, Lee was heading down a street with the bouquet of red roses he had bought from Ino. As he came up to the house that a certain person resided in. he set the roses on the doorstep and knocked on the door. Then he hid around the side of the house.

Gaara came out of his bedroom where he had decided to hide for the whole of this dreaded day and went to the front door to see who had knocked. As he opened the door he noticed the bouquet of roses sitting on the ground in front of him. He picked them up with slight confusion and took them inside. He put them in a vase by the window in his room and returned to brooding about random things. Such as a certain green-clad boy whom he never stopped thinking about.

He sighed and stood up to leave his room for a moment when he noticed a small white tag hanging from one of the roses. He went over and pulled it off to read it. It read:

_To Gaara, without whom I would die and probably already be dead._

_From: Lee_

Gaara read it over and over again to confirm that he hadn't read it wrong the first time. His face broke into a huge insane smile and he immediately left his house to look for Lee. He found him about a block away from his house, walking slowly and deep in thought. He came up behind him, silently and grabbed his hand. "You should have told me sooner," he said, before running off in the direction of his house with Lee in tow.

Back in Konoha, Naruto still sat in the same tree watching the house he had come to earlier as wave upon wave of girls, and a few guys, came to leave their gifts for the last Uchiha to find on his doorstep. As the day grew older, less and less people came. Finally after the sun had set and every one was at the Valentine's Day festival, Sasuke emerged from his house. Seeing the huge pile of gifts he quickly looked through as if hoping to find something. Apparently not finding it, he performed a fire ball jutsu on the gifts and went back into his house, glumly.

Naruto took this chance to go over to the door and set his present down in front of the door. He quickly knocked on the door and went back to the tree.

Sasuke went back to his door, ready to yell at whomever it was who still wanted to give him a gift. But no one was there. He looked around and noticed the orange wrapped package sitting on the ground at his feet. Relieved a little he picked it up and carried it back inside to open it in private.

Meanwhile, Naruto was practically jumping for joy that his present did not get burned like all the others.

Sasuke sat on his couch and untied the ribbon on the gift. He picked up the note and read it. It read:

_Love is amusing_

_And sometimes confusing_

_But try as I might_

_It doesn't feel right_

_When I am at home_

_Sitting alone _

_With nothing to do_

_And there is no you_

_N.U._

Sasuke read the initials over again. No one else in the village had those initials. Only one person. Sasuke continued to open the gift carefully. As the paper fell away he held the velvet box in one hand, the other one ready to open it. As he lifted the lid, he held his breath. When the choker was revealed, he blinked and smiled slightly. It was simple, yet it meant so much. He pulled the choker from the box and put it on. It looked nice on him. He stood up and left the house. As he walked across his yard, he felt eyes on his back, watching him.

He turned around and looked in all the corners of the yard and in all the shadowy spots. He could tell some one was there, but they weren't close enough for him to recognize their chakra signature. He walked towards one side of his yard and could tell the person was nearer now. He continued in that direction. Then he noticed it. Naruto's chakra signature was quite clear to him. "Stop hiding, dobe," he said aloud.

Naruto jumped down from the tree in front of Sasuke, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on," Sasuke said to the blonde, "lets go to the festival… together." He said the last word a little quieter but Naruto had heard. Said blonde smiled wide. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran off to the festival.

Meanwhile, Iruka sat up from a bed, his hair out of the hair tie and going every where. He had no shirt on and a blanket covered his lower half. He looked a little tired. Then Kakashi sat up next to him. Looking exactly the same. "What is it, 'Ruka?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka rubbed his temples. "We have to be at the festival," he said.

"Okay," Kakashi said, "we can go together!"

Sakura was walking down the sidewalk with Ino when she saw something. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Ino," she said, tapping her friends arm, "check it out." She pointed to a pair of guys that were walking on the opposite side of the street, holding hands. "It's Kiba, and Shikamaru!" she exclaimed. Ino gaped.

"That who those flowers were for!" she said excitedly.

Then she turned to continue walking. She saw Kakashi and Iruka, also holding hands as they walked. "Look! Look!" she said pointing, "Kakashi Sensei must have gotten those flowers for Iruka Sensei!"

"You're right! I think he did!" Sakura said.

"Wait, if Kakashi and Kiba both bought flowers for other guys, who did Lee and Sasuke buy for?" Ino asked.

"Lee bought for Gaara," Sakura told her, "he told he was going to. He even asked or advice!" she smiled. Then went back to the matter about who Sasuke had bought for.

She looked up and continued walking. Then she saw the shocking orange out fit and expected to hear and annoyingly loud voice screaming in her ear. She waited watching Naruto as he walked. He was talking to some one that she couldn't see through the large crowd of people. Then, there was a part in the sea of people and she saw who it was. Naruto was talking to, and holding hands with, and extremely happy looking Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura stood stock-still. Ino stopped as well, seeing the two boys too. Sakura almost fell over. Ino caught her. "It can't be," Sakura said quietly, hyperventilating, "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it," Ino said, not exactly struck by the notion that Sasuke was gay.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Lee were walking through the streets of Suna at their own Valentines Day festival, hand in hand, smiling.


End file.
